A Sweet Substitute
by xxAkira-chanxx
Summary: Blood. Its what he craves, what he needs and Zero hates it. Yuuki comes along and offers him her own and unknowingly provides him with a alternative. Zero/Yuuki


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters T_T

A/N: This is just a one shot on VK I've wanted to post for a while and so I hope you all enjoy! Oh, on just a side note, I will be updating Downward Spiral during this weekend (hooray!) and possibly add a few more other various one-shots. Recently I've been attacked by the so-called "Plot Bunnies" and now I have so many ideas and stuff I begun writing/finished (Thanks to my friends) so expect some more stuff soon! The task is rather daunting but I'll get through it…hopefully.

Pairings: Zero/Yuuki (Zero might be a tiny bit OOC towards the end)

* * *

** A Sweet Substitute **

* * *

Lust. It gnawed at the edges of his stomach, tormenting him with its demand. He craved for blood and the feeling of satisfaction. Zero lay sprawled upon the floor, writhing in pain as sweat accumulated in a thin glistening veil over his pale skin. His harsh labored pants echoed in the empty room as his thirst resonated throughout his entire body. The urge Zero so desperately fought, grew exponentially to the point where he felt his control; his humanity begin to slip through his fingers. He clenched his hands together into fists causing his fingernails to dig into the soft flesh of his palms, leaving behind crescent shaped indentations. Hunger churned and twisted knots in his insides as a snarl ripped through his throat. God, how he hated this, how he hated himself right now.

_Pathetic _he roared to himself in frustration, feeling disgusted with what he'd become. Suddenly a sharp gasp escaped his mouth as his hand grabbed his throat. It burned with an insatiable need that slowly began tearing down his strength to resist. Zero felt his entire frame tremor violently against the ornate rug of the room.

"I-I can't…" he hissed into the damp air of the room. In a desperate attempt, Zero slammed his forehead against the floor while gripping the bottom of the couch. His head throbbed but the pain didn't succeed in distracting him from his desire.

"Zero?" a delicate voice called out from the hallway outside. Time seemed to stand still.

"No, no, no!" Zero frantically chanted in his head as his hunger increased upon hearing the soft voice. A hesitant knock at the oak door made the usually stoic Zero, panic.

"You know, you're going to be late again for our patrol." Yuuki's sweet voice reminded him.

The doorknob twisted.

"Don't come in here!" Zero growled as the fiery need spread within his body.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki questioned, halted by the fierce command.

"Just go!" he hissed.

A moment later the door swung open revealing a visibly worried Yuuki. A startled gasp escaped her lips as stared at the heartbreaking sight in front of her. There before her was Zero soaked in sweat, shuddering on the floor. She dashed forwards. Zero's lilac eyes widened as he slammed himself into the wall behind him just before Yuuki could rush to his side. Her mahogany eyes were filled with a sense of hurt and seriousness.

"You're in pain." She whispered edging her body closer.

"Stop it." Zero lashed out as his eyes flickered crimson.

"Please, let me help you!"

"There's nothing you can do." He lied as a wild look filled his orbs.

Yuuki paused. Zero's chest heavily rose up and down while he bit down on his bottom lip. Suddenly Yuuki kneeled down a few feet away from her struggling friend. Her reddish brown eyes glowed with a fierce determination, as she locked her gaze onto Zero.

"Yes…there is." She replied with conviction. Zero's eyes widened with disbelief as Yuuki softly touched the side of her neck.

"Y-You're crazy!" How can you even suggest that, especially with what happened the first time." Zero barely gritted out, feeling his body betray his mindset.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Please, let me do this. It hurts me to see you like this! Don't you understand. It's the least I can do to make up for my ignorance."

"Not…right…can't." he stuttered as she crawled in front of him.

Yuuki pinned Zero to the wall and exposed the vulnerable side of her pale neck. The vampire sucked in his breath and groaned as he was assaulted by the sweet scent of her blood. Zero's once lilac eyes turned into a bright crimson. He fixated his heated gaze on the smooth expanse of skin where the blood flowed strongly beneath the surface of her neck. Yuuki's slim body quivered slightly as she felt Zero's sharp fangs graze the underside of her chin. _Funny_, she thought. It almost felt gentle and caring. She braced herself and then Zero's control snapped.

With a hungry snarl he swiftly bit down on the flesh of her delicate neck. Yuuki let out a sharp whimper of pain when she felt his fangs pierce her skin. Zero sucked greedily from her neck, savoring the intoxicating flavor of her blood. The sticky crimson liquid pooled around Zero's mouth, staining his lips. He gorged on the blood and relished in the warmth as it slowly began alleviating his thirst. Yuuki's heart hammered erratically in her chest, feeling a weakness numb her body. Zero frantically gripped her back and neck, securing her in place. No coherent thoughts swirled in his mind, only the feeling of complete ecstasy. The chocolate haired girl slowly grabbed Zero's shoulder as her other arm hung limply at her side. Moments passed before Zero's frenzied drinking began to slow. Despite how scared Yuuki was or how weak she felt, she didn't try at all to push him away. "As long as he doesn't suffer anymore…" she thought vaguely through the haze that clouded her mind. Her body gave a small tremor.

Immediately afterwards, Zero's fierce scarlet orbs reverted back to their original color and his body went rigid with realization. He quickly removed his mouth from her neck and relinquished his vice grip. Yuuki's body; too weak to hold herself up began its descent to the ground before a pair of hesitant but strong arms grabbed her. Zero gently positioned her slender frame, leaning against the soft couch.

"Zero." Yuuki's dazed voice began before she was silenced by the haunting look in his beautiful eyes. She was instantly brought out of her stupor despite the low amount of strength she possessed. Extending a pale arm towards the guilt ridden vampire hunter, she attempted to comfort him. As she grazed the left side of his cheek with her fingertips, Zero jerked back.

"Stop this." Yuuki snapped feebly, dropping her arm. "Don't you dare feel bad."

A heavy silence greeted her ears. With a low voice, Zero spoke without any emotion in his eyes.

"Sickening, isn't it?"

A small trail of blood leaked from his mouth and down his chin.

"It's a wonder, why you so willingly let me do this to you." His tongue darted out and slowly licked the blood off his bottom lip.

"You shouldn't hate yourself Zero." Yuuki spoke softly.

"But I do."

"I understand you despise being a vampire but it wasn't your choice. You didn't want this."

"That doesn't make any difference. It doesn't matter if I didn't want to, I'm still one of them."

"It does and just understand that I'll do anything to help you, vampire or not."

His empty gaze focused on Yuuki's face.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he questioned while pulling himself up in a standing position.

"So long as it helps you." She smiled weakly.

His lavender-gray eyes darkened. "Is that some sort of stupid excuse meant to justify this whole mess?!"

Yuuki's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Let me do this."

"Never again!" Zero hissed.

"Enough." She sobbed.

Zero shifted uncomfortably then sighed. He gracefully walked over to Yuuki and helped her up. The vampire hunter used one warm hand and cupped her tear stained cheek.

"I just…hate that I have to hurt you in order to make myself feel better. He paused so that his words had a chance to sink in. "It makes me feel like a monster."

Her sobbing quieted down into hiccups.

"You're not!" she shook her head fiercely, staring into his jewel like eyes.

Expecting a rebuttal or angry scowl she quickly lowered her head when he removed his hand from her face. Instead she heard a soft chuckle. Zero gently forced her head up.

"Stubborn girl." He whispered affectionately. Yuuki couldn't help but smile in return.

"You've finally realized that, huh?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "I've known that for a while."

"Hey!" she growled playfully, hitting his chest. Her hand lingered there for a moment.

The lightness of the current atmosphere suddenly died down and filled with tension. The sheer intensity in his lilac eyes smoldered, giving Zero a sensual appearance. The way his pale skin glowed and his soft silvery hair brushed against her nose as he leaned in made the butterflies in her stomach flutter in frenzy. Yuuki's breathing quickened as her heart pounded loudly within her chest. Zero's hunger returned yet this time it wasn't for blood. Looking at her beautiful face and pretty mahogany eyes forced him to bite his lip. Her delicate carnation blush didn't help much either.

Zero's tender lips brushed against her mouth lightly. Yuuki shivered.

Soon, the burning want consumed him and before he knew it, he smashed his lips against hers. The moment they came in full contact with each other, bolts of electricity surged throughout their bodies. They started out slow, their lips moving together in a passionate rhythm. Yuuki wrapped both her arms around Zero's slender neck as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, the other clutching her back. The sweet kiss suddenly ignited when Zero applied pressure and kissed her feverishly. Yuuki's knees buckled as she hungrily kissed him back, thankful for the arm supporting her now boneless legs. The need for oxygen soon became too much to ignore, forcing the two to separate. Zero and Yuuki both filled their lungs with air, still locked in a tight embrace. Once Yuuki regained control of her breathing she nuzzled Zero's firm chest and let out a happy sigh.

"So, still obsessed with Kaname?" he casually asked, while playing with her locks of silky brown hair. Yuuki stiffened. His heart ached slightly and he tried to ignore the foreign sensation. Zero began to pull away, the silence and lack of response oddly unbearable.

"Don't," Yuuki whispered and tightened her hold on him. Confusion flickered in Zero's lavender-gray orbs as he stared down at her. She brought her head up and kissed him shyly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm, I'm still not convinced…" Zero trailed off with a smug smirk.

Yuuki giggled. "Oh, shut up!"

She then pulled away slightly so she could look him properly in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this," she gestured to the two of them. "Because I don't want you to-

"Of course I want to." He replied seriously. "Besides I know what I want more than your blood."

"Which is?" she tilted her head to the side, cutely.

"This." Zero stated before he kissed Yuuki passionately on the lips.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Now off to update Downward Spiral :D


End file.
